


Liquor Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and he doesn't mind, basically the boys get leo drunk for hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how long it'd been only that the music had stopped and light was filtering in from the door along with hushed whispers. "I found him! He's here!", someone hissed, throwing the door open, and flooding the room with more light, which prompted Leo to mumble and tuck his head down against the cushions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor Me Up

Leo passed out on couch, hoping that none of the other party goers would find him so he could have some respite for a few minutes. He didn't usually drink much, hadn't really ever been drunk before, but his friends had been keeping him well supplied all night. It'd been as if there'd been a agreement beforehand, every time he turned around someone handed him a drink with varying degrees of enthusiasm and excitement. This only seemed to increase each drink he poured down him throat, his teammates preening and tittering around him. Maybe they wanted him to pass out and embarrass himself? No, his teammates weren't like that but still he couldn't help but be suspicious. Well he was earlier on but he couldn't find it in himself now as he listened to the bass vibrate outside the room and drifted off in a restless slumber.

He didn't know how long it'd been only that the music had stopped and light was filtering in from the door along with hushed whispers. "I found him! He's here!", someone hissed, throwing the door open, and flooding the room with more light, which prompted Leo to mumble and tuck his head down against the cushions. He still felt buzzed, and the disembodied voices of his teammates only served to tell him how out of it he was. The light flickered on at a dim setting, and he tilted his head to glance up blearily as the entire team filtered in the door. "Leo", Gerrie sing-songed, perching beside Leo's hip on the edge of the couch with a bottle of something alcoholic in his grasp. "Leo nene, how do you feel?", he asked softly over the raucous sound of the others, body radiating heat in a way that had Leo shifted towards him subconsciously.

"Mhhmm", Leo hummed carelessly, foregoing his pride to curl himself up against his bestfriend, deciding that the others were probably preoccupied with drinking. It was then he realised how quiet it'd gone. Forcing his eyes open, Leo peered up only to meet the eyes of several of his teammates who'd gathered around the couch to look at him. "You're good", Gerrie said, a statement rather then a question, as he rubbed his big hand against the soft cotton that covered Leo's belly. Leo just snorted in return, at both the words and the sensation and let his eyes fall close. Maybe if he played dead possum his teammates might leave him alone in peace and go back to whatever they'd been up to before. One person could not be discouraged though, never had been despite the foulest of moods, as Neymar swooped down to hug him. He buried his head into Leo's neck, hands slipping under his a armpits and into his hair.

'This is nice', Leo thought dazedly, allowing himself the luxury of hugging the other. He let out a little huff of surprise though as the other easily levered him up into sitting position, pulling him up the couch until he ended up with Neymar and Pique on either side of his legs. It was a thick couch, so Leo ended up with the middle of his calves pressed up against the end so his feet dangled embarrassingly. He had no time to dwell though as another teammate descended down upon him, this time Rakitic. The blonde wrapped him up his arms, soft blonde hair tickling Leo's face as he whispered words of his own language into Leo's ear. Leo nearly came with him when he pulled away, confused by the sudden onslaught of hugs and discomforted by the fact that people kept pulling away. 

He didn't have long to worry though as Ter Stegen appeared for his share, ruffling his hair with his ungloved hand and using the other to rub soothingly along his back. A few others stepped up for hugs until Leo was so relaxed he was melting against the couch, an undoubtedly dopey smile on his face. The others didn't seem to care though as Pique shifted him on to his lap. Next came Mascherano, who Leo perked up as he approached. Leo loved Javi, he was blaugrana and albecleiste, he was family. Everyone here was Leo's family, his home away from home he thought, as Masche pressed kisses against his forehead, combing fingers through his hair. Leo let out a content sigh, bursting from all the love from his teammates, enjoying the closeness to them. It was only when Geri passed the bottle into Leo's hands that he frowned. Bolstered on by his teammates encouraging nods, Leo took a swig directly from the bottle, grimacing at the taste. 

He took another then for some unknown reason, reigniting the burn in his throat. The others really seemed to enjoy this for some reason, grinning at eachother and shouting encouraging words the dizzy Argentinian. "Why is the roof spinning?", Leo tittered to himself, allowing Masche to pry the bottle out of his fingers without noticing his worried expression. Geri's thigh was thick enough that Leo spread himself easily across one leg, but it was boney, so Leo struggled without leverage to lay himself back against the other. Geri let out a surprised huff as his wiggling, wrapping his forearm around Leo and fitting his head snuggly underneath his chin. Content Leo turned his head to nuzzle Geri's throat, face rubbing against the bristles of the others beard. Here he could feel Geri's heartbeat pulsing in his throat and smell the scent he'd familiarised himself with over the years, mixed with whatever cologne he was wearing.

Leo was vaguely aware of murmured words around him but was happy to lose himself in Geri's sturdy frame and have the nap he'd been hoping for when he'd come in here. Except this time he'd have a warm pillow. Another pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him and Leo found himself cushioned between two warm bodies. Squinting his eyes open just in time for Neymar to bury his head down against Leo's shoulder, the other moulding his chest up along Leo's back. It felt even nicer to be shielded on both sides, so Leo closed his eyes again and let the sound of his teammates breathing lull him to sleep.

Pain was the first thing that greeted him when he woke up, throat sore and head throbbing. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a bed and that someone was spooning him. Shocked by the revelation Leo's eyes shot open fully, taking in his and Neymar's room and confirming the person who was likely clinging to him like a limpet. Tilting his head slightly Leo could see the Brazilian out of the corner of his eye, slowly exhaling in and out against his neck. Goose pimples formed on his skin as he valiantly attempted to remember the night before. Images of alcohol and his friends looming over him flashed through his head but Leo struggled to remember anything concrete. He was contemplating leaving Neymar's embrace to find something to soothe his throat and head when the door cracked open and Dani appeared carrying a jug of water and glasses.

Smiling weakly, Leo propped himself up out of Ney's grip, who grumbled and rolled over, and moved over into the space Neymar had vacated to allow Dani to sit down. "Did I drink the whole bar myself?", Leo asked quietly, gratefully accepting the glass of water Dani handed him and taking a sip. He was even more grateful when Dani handed over a tablet before replying. "Well.. that was kinda our fault", he said sheepishly, staring past Leo to look at the lump at the other side of the bed. Leo looked over too for a moment, wondering how he'd ended up here in bed with the younger striker before deciding he didn't really care. Instead he just smiled at the other and patted the bed beside him in offering, after all this bed was definitely big enough for three. Dani seemed surprised at first but quickly overcame it to kick off his shoes and get under the covers. Leo waited until he lay down to wrap himself around the other, allowing Dani to tuck him up against his chest. Leo could feel lips brush against his head as his eyes fell shut again, mind hazy as he relaxed for the first time in along while.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this 'fandom'. It's just fluff but I hope you'll all enjoy it and tell me if you notice any mistakes. :0)


End file.
